youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Swagkage
Swagkage is an anime YouTuber who joined the platform in 2014. He makes videos, typcally on Naruto and Dragonball Z, but sometimes other anime, where he gives detailed explanations of certain concepts from those series, including characters, abilities, locations, creatures, and abilities, etc. Videos Swagkage's videos primarily consist of making explainer videos for Naruto and Dragonball, talking about characters, races, concepts, and techniques, ect. By far, the vast majority of his videos come from Naruto, where he talks about Jutsus, Chakra Natures, and Kekkei Genkai's, ect, while, in terms of Dragonball, he talks about techniques, races, and concepts, ect. He'll also, on occasion, do anime discussions, anime lore videos, and top 10 lists. Patreon Swagkage's Patreon Introduction Heyo - Swagkage here. Nice meeting ya, and thanks for coming all the way down here to my Patreon page. Whether you're here to become a patron or not, I appreciate the fact that you were willing to make the trip down here. The description for the rewards is over on the right, so check that out if you're interested - I'd appreciate it a ton. This Patreon is meant to act as a nice financial cushion for me if it manages to succeed, since (believe it or not) starting a full-time YouTube career fresh out of high school isn't the easiest thing in the world, and any extra funding would be super helpful in ensuring that I'm able to keep pursuing YouTube as a full-time job. Of course, none of you have to donate - this definitely isn't life or death, not by any means, but it'd be really helpful if you did. Love you guys, and thanks for the support! It's been crazy seeing my channel grow as quickly as it has, and I couldn't have done it without you guys. Tier Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##'The Only Tier': For now, I don't really have any sort of tiered reward system, as I said in the description. It's a sort of "pay what you'd like" system, and the main purpose is to support the YouTube channel. As for rewards, I have absolutely no idea what I could offer my patrons in return, so I'll keep things simple. If you pledge a dollar or more, you'll receive updates about the videos I'm working on in the form of screenshots and blog posts, and you'll be able to view my blog here where I just post about whatever I feel like. The thing most of you are probably going to be most interested in is access to the Swagkage Discord chat, though - any and all of you who pledge a dollar or more will be able to join my discord server! If you wanna donate more than a dollar, by all means, go ahead, (it'll go towards supporting the channel and would make me super happy!) but just know that for now I won't offer anything extra for it. Stretch Reward Goals #$500 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##If this Patreon can reach $500 in pledges per month, that'll be some pretty solid confirmation that it's a success and that you guys are interested in becoming patrons. Once I hit this mark, I'll add onto the rewards I provide if enough people ask for more, but until then, I'll keep the Patreon the way it is - small-scale and cozy. Gallery Swagkage.jpg 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on March 22, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers